


Never do that again

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from the hospital after he lost consciousness in the battlefield.Tony isn't happy being the last one to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never do that again

Steve surely didn’t expect that the first thing he would see, when returning to Tony’s place would be Tony himself, tapping his feet furiously on the floor and glaring at him as he stood by the door.

“Tony? I thought you were in Europe?”, he asked in confusion, buying himself some time to think. Tony looked angry and it wasn’t hard to figure out why.

“Seriously,Rogers? I’m the last one to know? And not from you, or Fury, but from Bruce? Thanks for that”, he hissed, his arms still crossed, expecting a legit excuse from Steve.

“It was nothing really, no need to get your mind off the mission and worry about me or anything, I’m fine now-”, the super soldier started to explain, trying hard to pick his words.

“That’s bullshit, Steve, you know well that you’re lying. You’ve been unconscious for two days, that doesn’t look ‘fine’ to me”, he interrupted him, emphasizing his words with suitable hand gestures. “Bruce told me all about it, how you told him to leave me outside of this until you wake up, Steve, that’s not fair!”

“Tony, listen to me. It was the right thing to do as your teammate, I failed to complete my mission but you needed to finish yours”, he insisted, his bags dropped on the floor by now.

“Oh yeah, you’re just my teammate, I totally deserve not to know if you’re dead or alive because of a stupid mission, right? I get that”, Tony growled, fists clenching.

“No Tony, I didn’t mean it like.. Look, I know we’re together now and everything but during missions I need to think about the greater good, I thought you knew well that that’s the kind of guy I am”, the Captain replied, attempting to approach Tony, who moved far away from him.

“Call me selfish, I don’t care. I deserve to be informed about this, one way or another. I’m not like the way you think I am, I wouldn’t drop my mission but I.. damn it Steve, I deserve to know if I can see you alive again or not”, the billionaire replied, his eyes narrowed. He actually hated that. He hated how Steve would make him that emotional, how he seemed to not allow him to surpass his emotions, how he would take it all out instead of keeping it in. He told him many times about this, and Steve would always reply that what relationships are for, to share everything together and change each other for the better. And Steve did, he really affected Tony, who didn’t agree that it was for the best. Being raised strictly and learning not to show many emotions, he found it hard to express himself around Steve, who appreciated every little effort of his, eventually managing to open him up.

It always hurt Steve to see Tony like this, even though he was glad that he was being honest with him, the sharp comments he made around others being pushed aside and letting his feelings to talk.

“Tony, I.. didn’t know that it was so important to you, I’m sorry if you wanted to know”, he replied with a steady voice, making his way towards him, relieved that the man didn’t move. Even though he was being tough and prideful most of the time, there were some special moments where Tony would let all that to the side, letting Steve love him properly. “I thought I was protecting you that way”

“Protecting me? How exactly, Cap? By worrying me to death in the past few days? Great plan there, genius. I heard all about your ‘heroic’ attitude and jumping in front of everyone when the rest of the team said ‘no’. I know what happened back then, no more heroic stuff for you”, Tony said coldly, letting Steve get closer though.

“I’ll do anything to protect the world, Tony, that’s what I do best”, Steve replied calmly, standing close to him now, not sure if he could hold him.

“And what about me? You don’t care, do you? It’s fine, really, the world needs CaptainAmericaanyway”, Tony muttered, avoiding Steve’s look, who was still looking at him with such concern in his eyes.

“Tony.. We’ve been through this, I love you more than anything, but-”

“There’s always a ‘but’ with you, isn’t it? I wonder why the hell I got so invested in this from the start, I should just give up trying, you know? You have no idea how hard is to.. no, how much I hate loving you. Why am I doing this now? I should just shout at you and then go out and drink or whatever, this conversation is entirely pointless”. He couldn’t move away as he turned, Steve was firmly holding him in place, before pulling him in a tight hug.

“Don’t go”, the Captain whispered back, his grip tightening around the shorter man. “I wanted you to be there, Tony. By my side, holding my hand. More than anything, believe me. It would be.. different. To know that you would be next to me when I wake up. I panicked but I thought I did the right thing. I didn’t realise that.. it would hurt us both. I’m sorry, Tony”, he said softly, his chin resting on Tony’s head.

“Just.. don’t ever do this to me again, you hear me? We’re a team now.”, Tony said, his chest buried into Steve’s warm chest. “And I can’t believe I said that”, he chuckled lightly, pressing himself against the built man’s torso, warming him up with the heat coming out from his arc reactor.

“I love you, Tony”, Steve repeated continuously. “I’ll make up for everything now, you’ll see. It’s just.. when we’re together, all alone, I’m feeling.. complete. Thank you, Tony”, he carried on, so thankful for everything.

“I know you do, I never forget that. And I do too, it’s something.. really alluring about us and I really like it, I could live with it”, Tony smiled, even though Steve couldn’t see him. “Yes, I do love you too”. 


End file.
